


everything will be alright (with you by my side)

by gins_potter



Category: Chicago Med, One Chicago
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Class Differences, Class Issues, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gins_potter/pseuds/gins_potter
Summary: Will always knew meeting his boyfriend's father was going to be a tense affair.  He just never expected it to involve a pay off.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	everything will be alright (with you by my side)

Will’s skin practically crawls at the sound of the elegant string music floating out of the ballroom at the top of the stairs. The music is nice enough he supposes, but Will’s never been able to hear violins and not be reminded of the vibrant, boisterous music his mother had filled their home with when he was a child. But maybe it’s not the music at all that sets his teeth on edge, but rather the people lining up to enter the gala, who shed their coats to reveal expensive tuxedos and glamorous dresses. Maybe it’s the glasses of champagne they accept as they step inside, the liquid surely the rarest of vintages and served in undoubtedly crystal flutes.

Beside them, in the tux he’s had since med school, and the tie Connor gave him before they even started dating, Will feels more than a little lackluster.

But, he rationalises to himself, he never did understand the point of hosting a charity event if you were going to blow tens of thousands of dollars just throwing the damn thing. But he knows the cause is important to his boyfriend, so in a surprisingly un-Will-like fashion, he resists the urge to make a comment about it, and instead pastes a pleasant smile on his face. Because after all, he’s not here to make waves; he’s here to be a buffer with a pretty face and make the night as painless as possible.

At least that’s the way Will remembers Connor phrasing it.

Speaking of, beside him Connor takes a deep, shuddering breath as they reach the top of the stairs and the wide double door entrance looms ahead. Pausing at the threshold, Connor slips his hand into Will’s and squeezes gently.

“Hey,” he murmurs, tracing the back of Will’s hand with his thumb. “Thanks for being here?”

Will feels his lips twitch up into a genuine smile despite his surroundings, and says, “Yeah well, you promised you’d do that thing with your tongue that I like if I came, so…”

The words surprise a laugh out of Connor, and he shoots Will a grateful look, before squaring his shoulders, as if emboldened by the exchange and leading his boyfriend inside. Will sighs a little and accepts a glass of champagne, figuring he’s going to need it.

Into the lion’s den they go.

.

The night starts off well enough, all things considered.

Having been away from the whole scene for so long, Connor is almost immediately swarmed by artificially eager socialites who want all the details on what he’s been up to in recent years. Will watches his boyfriend’s face and knows him well enough to know when he needs to step in and gently shift the subject matter, or when Connor genuinely likes the other person and he can sip his exorbitantly priced champagne and let the conversation wash over him.

His southside accent sticks out like a sore thumb amongst the other guest's polished speech but Will plays it to his favour, working the ‘blue-collar boy who put himself through med school’ angle that they lap up like some of their expensive wine. His father would spit if could see him, and Will hates himself a little bit for doing it, their condescending smiles stoking the embers of that anger. But all it takes is to see the gratefulness in Connor’s eyes to know it’s worth it, and he stamps out those embers enough that they don’t become a raging inferno. Besides, by the pressure of a hand on his lower back, Will can tell that Connor knows exactly what he’s doing and will make it well worth his time when they’re back in their apartment.

They even survive the, thankfully brief, exchange with Connor’s father, it being the first time they’ve met in the year that Will and Connor have been together. It’s polite, and it’s pleasant, and they smile for the benefit of the other guests milling around, but Will doesn’t miss the disapproving glint that enters Cornelius Rhodes’s eyes when Connor introduces him as his boyfriend. And it doesn’t go unnoticed by him either that Connor introduces him as ‘Will’, but Cornelius manages to call him ‘William’ - something even his own father never calls him - a grand total of six times in the space of their three minute conversation. 

It makes Will wonder which is a bigger affront to Cornelius: that his son is dating a man, or that he’s dating someone who doesn’t come with a trust fund.

But despite it all they manage to survive the few minutes that the encounter lasts for until Cornelius gets pulled away by another guest and they can escape to the other side of the ballroom. It would have been ideal to avoid him completely, but as a main benefactor of the gala, Cornelius was well and truly in the spotlight, and people would surely talk if the two Rhodes men ignored each other all evening. That was certainly the reason, Connor mutters to Will as they hightail it out of there, that Cornelius had sought them out; it simply would not do for the Rhodes’ to be talked about for anything other than their roaring financial success.

But all in all the evening is going well. Connor works the crowd with Will at his side, charming smile firmly in place as he convinces many of the other guests to sign over large swathes of money to the National Alliance on Mental Illness. Connor chats to friends of his late mother, runs into old classmates from high school, and even gets dragged onto the dance floor by his sister. And despite his father’s looming presence, Will can tell his boyfriend is actually starting to enjoy himself.

Which is why he feels comfortable enough to leave Connor in the hands of his sister and escape into a hallway off the ballroom when he overhears a young socialite complain to her friend about the darling little yacht her father refuses to buy her.

What’s a mere three million dollars after all?

He just needs to take a breath away from the music and the lights and the people. But he’s not there for more than a few minutes, when a figure appears at the other end of the hallway, striding towards him.

“Mr Rhodes,” Will says, once he recognises him in the dim lighting. He straightens, and pushes off the wall, a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

“William Halstead,” Cornelius says slowly, a dangerous smile on his face. Something about the way he says Will’s name has the hair on the back of his neck standing up, and his suspicions are confirmed when Cornelius doesn’t waste time with pleasantries. “William Halstead. Born to Pat and Shannon Halstead, a construction worker and kindergarten teacher from Canaryville. One brother named Jay who was first an Army Ranger and is now a detective with the Chicago Police Department. You went to college out of state, was involved in aid work in Sudan, before studying emergency medicine in New York. You came back to Chicago on a whim to visit your brother, were briefly accused of murder before later being cleared, and decided to move back permanently when you were offered a position at the Gaffney Chicago Medical Center.”

The champagne flute in Will’s hand groans under his tightening grip, but he manages a guarded smile as he says, “I see you’ve looked me up.”

“Oh, I’ve done more than look you up,” Cornelius says ominously. “Which is why I know that despite your best efforts you were unable to secure a scholarship, and the two jobs you worked through medical school barely dented your student loans. So, let’s cut to the chase, William, how much will it take?”

Will blinks, and then laughs uncomfortably, unable, or perhaps unwilling to understand what Cornelius is trying to imply. “I’m sorry, how much will what take?”

Cornelius exhales sharply, as if perturbed by having to explain himself. “How much money will it take to get you to walk away from my son and never look back?”

The words cut like a blade through Will’s chest and his next breath comes out strangled and ragged. “I don’t-”

Cornelius spreads his hands, cutting Will off with ease. “Look, I’m a reasonable man. And I can be very generous when I want to be. Those loans of yours could be taken care of with a single phone call.”

Will seethes at the arrogance of the man before him, and at both the idea of someone being able to clear eight years worth of accumulated debts with half a thought,  _ and  _ at the implication that there was a sum of money large enough to get Will to walk away from Connor.

When he doesn’t answer, Cornelius continues. “I know about you, William, I know your background, and I know that you and my son come from two very different worlds. And I know that when I pass on and my son inherits the empire two generations of Rhodes’ men have built, he’ll do so with someone of the correct social standing by his side. Someone,” he adds, eyeing Will with open disgust. “Who is able to provide a natural continuation of the Rhodes’ line.”

“So,” Will says, realising that he being a man and a poor kid from Canaryville are equal sins in Cornelius’ eyes. “It doesn’t matter to you that your son might be miserable as long as he marries someone  _ you  _ deem socially acceptable?”

Cornelius shrugs carelessly. “I’m sure Connor will be upset for a while, he always was a…. sensitive child.” His lips pull back, more a bearing of his teeth than a true smile. “But I’m also sure that he’ll get over it eventually, and come to realise that I’m right. Hell, he might even thank me for it one day.”

Will wants to tell him that there’s a better chance of hell freezing over than of that happening, but Cornelius has already continued talking.

“So, all that’s left to be settled is the price. Name it and it’s yours.”

Here, Will has to laugh. And not just an awkward or polite chuckle, but a real laugh, the first he’s uttered all night. He laughs, and laughs harder, when Cornelius’s expression becomes pinched.

“Oh, you really thought that because I was still standing here and listening, you were actually going to be able to pay me off?”

Cornelius tries to smile again, but it’s lacking it’s earlier swagger. “‘Pay off’ is such an ugly term, isn’t it? I prefer to think of this as a business deal. One that you would be very stupid to turn down. So be reasonable, William.”

But Will shrugs, grinning effortlessly. “No one has ever accused me of being all that smart. And reasonable? Me being reasonable is walking away from you right now instead of introducing you to the Canaryville version of a no.”

Will idly cracks the knuckles of his right hand, and feels a dark satisfaction when Cornelius’s gaze drops to the hand still hanging by his side. But he doesn’t curl that hand into a fist, doesn’t let himself draw back his elbow and let the punch fly, no matter how good it might feel in the moment. No, instead he just shoves both hands into his suit pockets, shoots Cornelius one more careless grin, and starts to stroll back down the hallway.

“You’re going to regret this, William.”

He almost turns back, but decides it’s not worth it. Besides, he really doesn’t think he is.

.

Connor is blessedly alone when Will steps back into the ballroom. He hands his glass, still half full, to a passing server with a nod of thanks and beelines for his boyfriend, slipping an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to his temple when he gets there.

“Hey,” Connor says, leaning into him. “Where did you go?”

“Just out for a breather.” He pauses, then says, “Ran into your father, had an interesting conversation.”

Connor’s eyes darken and he starts to pull away. “What did he say?”

Will huffs a breath of a laugh and tightens his grip, preventing him from leaving. “Nothing. Well, nothing important anyway,” he allows when Connor clearly doesn’t buy it.

He’ll tell him eventually, it’s not the kind of thing he can keep from Connor. But later, when they’re in the privacy of their home, and there’s no chance of Connor ruining a charity gala named in his mother’s honour by punching his father in front of a couple hundred people.

“Will-”

He drops his head and nuzzles the side of Connor’s face for the briefest of moments. “Later,” he murmurs, before pressing another feather light kiss to his skin and drawing away again.

Connor doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t try to pull away again, which is answer enough. 

Will grins, his teeth flashing. “Dance with me?”

Connor seems surprised but nods and takes his hand, leading him out amongst the other swaying couples. Will is sure Cornelius is out there somewhere, watching them and seething at the sight but in that moment he doesn’t care. All that matters is Connor’s arm around his waist and his head on his shoulder, and the love they both feel for each other burning bright in their chests.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello,
> 
> It has been a *hot* minute since I have written anything One Chicago, and this ended up being a lot of fun to write. It was to fill a request I got on tumblr for @halzekrhodestead who asked me to do 'Rhodestead meeting Cornelius and Cornelius trying to buy Will off' a million years ago. 
> 
> I love Rhodestead but I've never written them before so I hope this felt in character/realistic. And can I just say how annoying Cornelius' name is to spell? I had to write it about twenty times for this fic and I'm pretty sure I misspelt it every single time. 
> 
> Oh also I retconned Will's backstory a tiny bit because him going from a plastic surgeon to an ED doc never made sense to me so if you caught that, that was not an error on my part :D
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!! If you notice any areas where I could improve please please please let me know in the comments below. And if you want to request anything go ahead and jump over to my tumblr at @gins-potter and leave me an ask xx


End file.
